Tore von Sothann
Die Tore von Sothann befinden sich südöstlich der Flüsternden Schlucht auf dem Berg Hyjal. Sie wurden als Basis der Wächter des Hyjal eingenommen, um von hier aus den Kampf gegen den Schattenhammerkult auf der Anhöhe des Aszendenten aufzunehmen. Hintergrund Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm eroberte der Schattenhammer die Flüsternde Schlucht mit Gewalt von den Dämonen der Brennenden Legion zurück. Doch dann verlor der Kult die Tore von Sothann den Grubenlord "Garnoth, die Faust der Legion" und seine Armee aus Horrorwachen. Quest 81: Das größere von zwei Übeln Schattenhammer gegen Brennende Legion Diese Niederlage konnten die Kultisten nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und machten sich auf Initiative von Instrukteurin Mylva bei der Schmiede der Unterwerfung daran, diesen dämonischen Möchtegerngegnern zu zeigen, dass der Schattenhammer nicht so leicht aufgab. Die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion glaubten, sie könnten einfach so in der Flüsternden Schlucht aufkreuzen und sich jedes Gebiet nehmen, das ihnen gefiel. Das Gebiet gehörte früher zwar ihnen, aber das hatte sich nun geändert. Der Schattenhammerkult würde ihnen schon beibringen, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm anlegen sollten. Quest 81: Schattenhammergebiet Wächter des Hyjal gegen Schattenhammer Nachdem es den Wächtern des Hyjal gelungen war, einen Zwielichtaufstand in der "Verdammniswacht" anzuzetteln, so den Schattenhammer in der Flüsternden Schlucht zu schwächen und in dem drauffolgendem Chaos Jarod Schattensang zu befreien, wurden die Toren von Sothann zur neuen Basis der Wächter des Hyjal. Quest 81: Zwielichtaufstand Portal in den Smaragdgrünen Traum Auf der kleinen Insel öffneten sie ein Portal in den Smaragdgrünen Traum, dass nicht nur den Halbgott Cenarius nach Azeroth zurückzubringen sollte, sondern das es den Truppen der Wächter des Hyjal auch ermöglichte, sich darüber frei zur Mondlichtung, nach Nordrassil und sogar an den strategisch gut gelegenen Wyrmruhtempel zu bewegen. So konnten sie ihre Streitkräfte ohne Einschränkungen an die Front bringen. Alles, was Ysera dafür brauchte, war Zeit und es lag an Jarod Schattensang mithilfe der Smaragddrachen, die Streitmächte des Schattenhammer daran zu hindern, sich in der Flüsternden Schlucht zusammenzuziehen und vom Osten her anzugreifen. Quest 81: Brandrodung Krieg gegen die Anhöhe des Aszendenten Kommandant Jarod Schattensang wurde damit beauftragt, die militärischen Schachzüge gegen den Schattenhammer zu leiten. Dabei war es besonders wichtig, dass er den Feind überraschte und ihn dezimierte, um die Hauptstreitmacht der Wächter des Hyjal zu unterstützen. Sein erstes Ziel war die Anhöhe des Aszendenten, wo die am besten ausgebildeten Anhänger des Schattenklans teilweise schon einen elementaren Zustand erreicht hatten. Quest 81: Die Macht des Feuerfürsten Desperiona Nachdem einige Abenteurer auf der Anhöhe des Aszendenten ein reines Zwielichtei mit einer Nachricht gefunden hatten, die die Ankunft einer Brutmutter im Zirkel des Aszendenten beschrieb, brachten sie ihren Fund umgehend zu Aronus, der die große Bedrohung für die Wächter des Hyjal sofort erkannte. Der grüne Großdrache beschloss, dass die Zwielichtmatriarchin beseitigt werden musste, bevor ihre Brut sich ausbreiten konnte. Mit dem Schädel eines ihrer Jungtiere lockte er sie daraufhin zu ihrer Futterstelle südlich vom Zirkel des Aszendenten und stellte sich ihr im Kampf. Quest 82: Das Zwielichtei Quest 82: Die Brut des Bösen Quest 82: Tod der Brutmutter Zirkel des Aszendenten Wenn die Wächter des Hyjal den Feuerfürsten Ragnaros wieder in die Feuerlande verbannen wollten, mussten sie sich Zugang zur Sulfuronspitze verschaffen. Darum befahl Cenarius einige Bücher aus dem Zirkel des Aszendenten zu entwenden, die so übel sie auch waren, Informationen von größter Wichtigkeit enthielten. Diese Gelegenheit konnten sich die Wächter des Hyjal nicht entgehen lassen, um mehr über die Schwächen des Feinds zu erfahren. Quest 81: Geheimnisse der Flamme Der Flammenthron Um den Kampf um den Berg Hyjal ausgeglichener ausfallen zu lassen, beseitigte Kommandant Jarod Schattensang mithilfe des Schildkrötenahnen Tortolla den Monarchen der Magmariesen beim Flammenthron, König Lavatron. So gerieten die anderen Riesen in Verwirrung und stellten keine ganz so große Gefahr mehr dar. Quest 82: Magmamonarch Sanktum der Propheten Der nächste Schritt war der Angriff auf das Sanktum der Propheten, wo sich wichtige spirituelle Vordenker des Kults und einige persönliche Abgesandte des Feuerfürsten versammelt hatten. So konnte Jarod Schattensang der Moral des Schattenhammers einen schweren Schlag versetzen. Quest 81: Das Sanktum der Propheten Hier bekämpften die Streitkräfte der Wächter des Hyjal unter Führung von Cenarius auch Azralon den Torwächter der Sulfuronspitze, um das Flammentor beim Sanktum der Propheten durchschreiten zu können. Quest 82: Der Torwächter Der Feuerfürst Nachdem der Torwächter aus dem Weg geräumt war, durchschritten Cenarius, Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Hamuul Runentotem das Flammentor beim Sanktum der Propheten um dort Ragnaros zum Kampf zu stellen. Erst nachdem der Feuerfürst wieder in die Feuerlande verbannt worden war, war der Hyjal gerettet. Quest 82: Der Feuerfürst Die Schlacht ist gewonnen Die Wächter des Hyjal hatten die Truppen des Feindes auf dem Berg besiegt, aber der Hyjal war nicht der einzige Ort, an dem die Feinde vorrückten. Kommandant Jarod Schattensang hatte erfahren, dass auch ihre Verbündeten des Irdenen Rings in einer Angelegenheit um Hilfe gebeten hatten, die keinen Aufschub duldete. Deshalb sollten sich alle waffenfähigen Abenteurer bei Erdsprecher Naraat am Östlichen Erdschrein in Sturmwind bzw. bei Scharfseher Krogar am Westlichen Erdschrein in Orgrimmar melden. Sie würden ihnen weitere Anweisungen erteilen. Quest 82: Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, der Krieg geht weiter (Allianz) Quest 82: Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, der Krieg geht weiter (Horde) Personen Quellen Kategorie:Berg Hyjal